


What The Galaxy Needs... (Is a bit of hope)

by painted_in_ink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Destiny, Hope, Multi, Other, The Force, Themes of redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: Drawn from rewatchings of the sequel trilogy right before the release of The Rise of Skywalker, this starts with a little moment between Han and Maz that's missing right before Ben finds Rey in the forest and she's given the saber.May turn into a greater analysis of some of our other favorite characters from the original series, and their thoughts as the events of the sequel trilogy unfold.
Relationships: Han/Leia, Maz kantana/han solo, old flame - Relationship, platonic/old friends





	1. Imagine the conversation that Maz and Han had about Rey when everyone left the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one-shot that may turn into a series.
> 
> I'm deeply in love with the mistakes of the heroes of the first series in the sequels and the humanizing message they represent.
> 
> I may continue to journey a little bit into the minds of the original trio and see what prompts are brought out. 
> 
> Could have more appearances of new trilogy characters as this work develops.

“So, who’s the girl?”

Han considered this for a moment. “Don’t know. Says she’s from Jakku, and she’s gotta get back. Found her on the falcon trying to get this BB unit back to where it came from.”

Maz leaned back, not entirely surprised. “So she was the pilot?”

Han gave a rueful grin and shrug. “Well, we know the kid who wants to run wasn’t.”

Maz was pensive for a moment. “She’s different, you know.”

“Yeah... I feel it too. Something I haven’t felt since... I haven’t felt so sure about this in someone for a long time.”

“Not since... Ben.”

His expression was pained. “Yeah. Luke would know what to do to help her. Not sure if he would, though.”

Before the conversation could carry further, Maz sat up in her seat. She grabbed Han’s arm firmly and looked him in the eye. “Do not give up on your family just yet. There’s always hope.”

There was a shift that was palpable, Han read it on Maz’ countenance even before she said it, though he never claimed he was force-sensitive.

“They are coming. There’s something the girl needs to know before they arrive. Get to Chewie and tell him to prepare.”

With that Maz got up and followed down the direction the girl went minutes before.

Silently, Han prayed to the force (though he’d never admit it) that whatever it was up to, it would find a way to bring his son home and the girl to the closure she needed.

The galaxy needed peace, and so did they.

And with that he got up and sent a message to Chewie, getting ready for the next fight.


	2. Missing conversations that would have revealed too much...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't really need much summary, does it?
> 
> The missing conversation between Han and Leia on the way to the resistance base...

“I saw our son, he was here.”

Leia looked stricken. She stepped closer. “Ben was here? Did you speak to him?”

“No. He left before I could, must’ve come looking for your droid… But instead he took a girl a young girl I came across, she was trying to help get the map to you. Leia, she’s like Ben.”

“How do you mean?”

“Luke’s saber _called_ to her.”

“Where in the world did you find that?”

He shrugged. “Maz had it.”

“And I still have a lot of things,” Maz spoke as she walked up. “General,” she nodded upon seeing the other woman.

“Hello, Maz. Terribly sorry to show up right after wrecking your place.”

She held up a hand. “It’s fine. I wanted to give you these,” she handed them each in turn and Finn who had joined them, a communication chip. “Should you ever need to contact me discreetly.”

She turned to Leia. “You heard about the child?”

“Yes.”

“Take great care, I sense she is stronger than she knows, but she is vulnerable.”

She crooked an eyebrow at Han. Never did the man agree with an aged female so easily, this girl really must be something.

“I see,” she responded. “Thank you for all your help.”

Maz inclined her head. “It’s good to see all of you again, _together_. Now go, I’m sure there’s no time to waste, and we don’t want you spotted here.”

An officer walked up right at that moment, saying that the droid had been spotted at the edge of the woods and was now being retrieved.

"Good." She gestured to Han, who then gestured to Chewie and Finn. "Come on, let's get aboard."

Han followed closely, sitting right next to Leia while everyone else gathered aboard. They fell into an eerie silence.

"We need to see what's on that map," Leia said at last.

"I know."

She looked up at Han. "If she's seen that map, then the First Order has, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to turn into, "the little prompts I write while watching over the movies as my husband does all the moving for us into our new place."
> 
> The pros of being stuck on bed rest. 
> 
> Y'all enjoy and don't forget to comment.
> 
> #omg there really are hearts in his eyes in the interrogation scene!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and have ideas or requests, I'd love to hear them<3
> 
> If not, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
